


Infinite Jest

by kethni



Series: Revenge: A Love Story [4]
Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: ‘This is revenge, pure and simple. Ben. Bill. Teddy. The endgame is obviously Jonah. I don’t think I’m on the list, the Korean leak would’ve been an easy way to get me. So, I’m only asking out of curiosity: Kent, who’s next on your list?’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With huge thanks to crazymaryt for the fantastic suggestion and the help :)

Revenge should have no bounds. – _Hamlet_ Act IV, Scene VII

 

Kent was still in the car when Sue called. He touched the Bluetooth connection as he waited at the lights.

‘Have you spoken to Joyce?’ he asked.

‘Yes,’ Sue said.

Kent let out a breath. ‘Is she alright?’

‘Yes, she was only irritated at being woken up,’ Sue said crisply.

Kent licked his lips. ‘Thank you for calling her.’

‘You were right to ask me to call. She might have been badly injured. As it is, she is merely confused.’

***

Kent was no stranger to hard drinking and heavy drinking environments. It was a rare evening at the clubhouse where there wasn’t a fug hanging over the bar.

Nonetheless, the haze in Selina’s study took him aback. As far as he was aware she didn’t smoke in the house.

She was stood by the window, clutching a cigarette. Her makeup was fresh, the powder thickly laid around her eyes and across her cheeks. It couldn’t cover the redness around her eyes.

‘You want a drink?’ she asked.

Her hands were shaking. The ash on her cigarette trembled, shaking loose a few flakes which drifted down.

‘Is there coffee?’ Kent asked, taking off his jacket.

She waved a hand at the pot. ‘Cops had most of it.’

‘How stereotypical of them,’ Kent said. ‘Did they question you?’

Selina shook her head. ‘They’re gonna call my lawyer. I told them I hadn’t seen Andrew in a few days.’

Kent poured himself a cup of coffee. ‘Have you spoken to Catherine?’

‘She’s a complete fucking mess,’ Selina said, her voice tight. ‘Weeping and wailing like that ever did anyone any good.’

Kent looked at her for a few seconds. Then he joined her by the window.

‘He was such an asshole,’ Selina said. ‘He cheated on me all the time. He screwed anything that moved.’

‘He was financially predatory,’ Kent said.

‘I have fucking terrible taste in men,’ Selina said.

‘You do,’ Kent agreed.

She slapped his forearm. ‘Asshole,’ she said.

‘It’s no terrible reflection on you,’ Kent said lightly. ‘History and literature are full of strong women with terrible taste in men.’

Selina snorted. ‘I’m no Jane Eyre,’ she said.

‘I was thinking more Cleopatra.’

Selina gave him a look. ‘Doesn’t she die at the end?’

Kent shrugged. ‘We all do.’ He sipped his coffee. ‘Did the police say what happened?’

Selina rolled her eyes.’ No. Fuckers seemed to think I’m a suspect.’

‘For a stabbing?’

She scowled at him. ‘Hey! I could stab a guy! I’m not a child you know.’

‘I hope you didn’t tell _them_ that,’ Kent said.

She waved at the coffee pot and Kent obediently poured her a cup.

‘I told them I was at a reception with the Italian ambassador,’ Selina said.

Kent gave her the cup. ‘You sound uneasy,’ he said mildly.

‘I gave Gary the night off,’ she said.

Kent shrugged. ‘You don’t need him to confirm your alibi. You have the Italian ambassador, his staff, and the secret service.’

Selina shut the door. ‘I’m not worried about my alibi. I’m worried about _his_.’

‘Gary’s?’

‘Yeah!’

Kent stared at her. ‘You think that Gary might be capable of stabbing Andrew?’

‘I know he is,’ Selina said. She blew out smoke. ‘I’ve known him a long-time. When Gary loses his temper, he goes like fucking Vesuvius.’ She pointed her cigarette at Kent. ‘It wouldn’t be the first time he’s attacked Andrew either.’

‘Dear Lord,’ Kent said, genuinely shocked. ‘With a knife?’

‘What? No. During the first divorce he punched him, and a couple years ago when word got out that Andrew was banging the artist painting me, Gary attacked him in the car. Tried to strangle him.’

Kent shuffled his feet. ‘Forgive me, but I didn’t think that you and Andrew were currently intimate. What motive would Gary have?’

Selina waved her arms, scattering ash. ‘Andrew fucked his girlfriend!’

‘Oh, that slipped my mind.’

Selina shrugged. ‘Me too, but not Gary’s.’

‘Did you tell the police all this?’

She shook her head, but the slight flush in her cheeks told a different story. ‘Gary needs to lie low for a while, until they lose interest in him. Can you sort that out? Please?’

She was shivering slightly. Unthinkingly, Kent took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

‘You think that Gary is responsible?’ Kent asked quietly.

‘Maybe,’ she said. ‘He fucking hates Andrew.’ She sighed. ‘If he did... then it’s at least partly because of me. Gary’s very loyal. He hates the way Andrew treats me.’

‘I suppose it’s possible,’ Kent admitted. ‘Do you know where he is?’

‘Home I guess,’ she said. ‘Be honest, Kent, how bad is this going to make me look?’

‘It depends what comes out,’ he said. ‘We should try to distance you from Andrew, particularly his financial... adventures. Stick to the line that you maintained a friendly relationship with him for the sake of your daughter and grandson. It’s a tragedy for her that he’s gone.’

She took a deep breath and released it slowly. ‘Thank God that you’re here.’ She put her hand over Kent’s. ‘You’ll help with all this mess.’

‘Of course,’ he said. ‘Whatever it takes.’

‘I can’t believe... This is a fucking nightmare,’ she said. ‘It doesn’t feel real.’

Kent squeezed her hand. ‘This is shock. It’s normal. It’ll pass in time.’

There was a scrabble at the door, and raised voices.

‘Oh Christ, what now?’ Selina asked tiredly.

‘It sounds like Gary,’ Kent said, opening the door.

‘Let him in,’ Selina called to the secret service. She turned to Kent. ‘He can’t be here when Catherine and Marjorie get here tomorrow,’ she muttered.

‘I’ll see to it,’ Kent promised. ‘I’ll find somewhere for him to stay out of public scrutiny.’

‘Oh my God!’ Gary said, rushing to Selina. ‘Are you okay?’

She batted him away. ‘I’m fine. Jesus. Kent needs to debrief you. Just do what he says.’

Gary looked from one to the other. ‘I didn’t do it!’

***

Kent managed to run home for a shower and a change of clothes as Sue was having breakfast.

‘Is it hell?’ Sue asked.

‘It’s challenging,’ Kent admitted. ‘Gary is in Montana.’

Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘Did he get on the wrong plane?’

‘He has no ties so they won’t look for him there,’ Kent said.

‘You don’t believe that Gary killed Andrew.’

Kent shook his head. 'He’s too poor a liar to deny it that convincingly although he has means, motive, and opportunity.’

Sue tilted her head. ‘Would you kill someone for me?’

‘If you asked me to,’ Kent said.

Sue crossed her legs. ‘Not for jealousy?’

Kent was quiet for a moment. ‘I don’t enjoy the thought of you with someone else, but I want you to be happy. When you married Sean, it was... painful, but doing something violent would have been selfish as well as a sign of extreme mental instability.’ He chewed his lower lip. ‘And you?’

‘I would kill someone,’ she said. ‘You might not even have to ask.’

That made him smile. ‘Them or me?’

‘It’ll be more fun as a surprise.’ She stood up and kissed him. ‘I know you’re not going to leave me for Shawnee or Joyce or Leigh. I am more concerned with what you _feel_ than what you _do_.’

‘I’m glad.’

‘I know.’ She kissed him again. ‘What’s being done about Ben?’

Kent shrugged. ‘I haven’t spoken to him.’

Sue raised her eyebrows. ‘But we both know it was much more likely to be Ben that killed Andrew Meyer rather than Gary.’

Kent sighed. ‘Yes, we do, and if he tells them that I said Joyce slept with Andrew then we could have a significant problem.’

***

‘I was talking to my colleague in sex crimes,’ Detective Corey said, leaning back in his chair. ‘You were a witness in the attack of Leigh Patterson.’

Kent shrugged. ‘I didn’t see the assault. I came into the room shortly after.’

‘I hear you kicked Sykes in the nuts.’

Kent narrowed his eyes. ‘Is that an accusation, should I call my lawyer?’

Corey smiled lazily. ‘Just pointing out I know all the facts.’ He leaned back in his chair. ‘Leigh Patterson is a protege of yours.’

‘Yes. How is that connected to Andrew Meyer’s death?’ Kent asked.

‘His murder,’ Corey said. ‘He didn’t have a heart attack. He didn’t slip in the shower and crack his head on the tile. He was murdered.’ He drummed his fingers on the table. ‘The connection is you.’

Kent frowned. ‘That’s extraordinarily faulty logic. I barely spoke three sentences to Andrew Meyer in my life. Correlation is not causation.’

‘You work for his wife.’

‘Former wife,’ Kent said. ‘So what? If your captain’s partner were killed would that make you a suspect?’

Detective Corey opened a folder. ‘I’ve heard that there was a bit of a kerfuffle with Mr Meyer and a Gary Walsh. You know about that?’

‘I believe Andrew Meyer slept with Gary’s girlfriend,’ Kent said. 'He did things like that.’

‘He ever do something like that with your girlfriend?’

‘No.’

The detective clucked his tongue. ‘Just no? Sure you don’t want to dance around it?’

‘Just no,’ Kent said. ‘In the exceptionally unlikely event that my partner slept with him then she would tell me. We have no secrets. She didn’t tell me. Therefore it didn’t happen.’

‘Tell me about Gary Walsh.’

Kent shrugged. ‘What do you want to know?’

‘You think he killed Andrew Meyer?’

‘No,’ Kent said. ‘I don’t.’

‘He’s gone missing,’ Corey said.

‘That proves nothing.’

‘Doesn’t make him look innocent,’ the detective.

‘It’s not his job to “look innocent,” it’s your job to prove any guilt.’

***

Someone was screaming. Kent opened the door to Selina’s office.

Selina had her feet up on the desk. She waved him in. Her phone was on a conference call and she had it switched to speaker. The person screaming paused for breath. Kent gave Selina a questioning look. She leaned forward and muted her handset.

‘POTUS, ‘she said.

‘He sounds vexed,’ Kent said, as the screaming resumed.

She grinned. ‘Rumblings are gathering about a special prosecutor to investigate his alleged attempts to interfere with the Teddy investigation.’

‘Oops,’ Kent said. ‘Why is yelling at you?’

‘It’s not just me. He’s screaming at the whole cabinet because he doesn’t have a single fucking clue who’s doing this,’ she said.

‘I understand that the documents were sent to Candi Caruso,’ Kent said.

‘And she’s tight with FLOTUS, or used to be,’ Selina said. ‘Yeah, I heard that.’

Jonah finally finished and ended the call. Selina tapped her feet together and reached forward to return the handset to the cradle.

‘Kinda weird though,’ Selina said. ‘Dontcha think? Why send it to Candi and not a newspaper or a TV news show? It’s almost like someone _wanted_ it tied back to FLOTUS. Using FLOTUS as a patsy, now that takes some balls.’ Selina was watching him very carefully. ‘The North Korean leak was beautiful. A work of art. The leaks to Dan Egan were nice and simple. I appreciate the variety.’ She waved at her liquor cabinet. ‘Pour a couple of drinks, would you?’

Kent went to the cabinet and began making the drinks.

‘Ben Cafferty’s got some idea that this is all on me,’ Selina said. ‘He’s wrong of course. I know it’s not me, and I don’t think it’s Owen Peirce. He hasn’t got the brains and he sure as hell hasn’t got the guts.’

‘There are lots of dissatisfied people in the administration,’ Kent said, handing her a drink.

‘Sure,’ she said. ‘But Ben’s right about one thing: this isn’t a dozen disconnected leaks. These are connected. Targeted. I bet Ben got pushed out because of some secret or other, he was the first. That’s why POTUS trusted him to investigate.’

‘Ben resigned,’ Kent said, sipping his whiskey.

‘Nope, that bird won’t fly.’ Selina stood up. ‘I don’t know how he was pushed out, but I know he was. I know the smell of a putsch.’ She sipped her drink. ‘Ben thinks this some ambitious asshole lining up the presidency, but he’s wrong. The timing is wrong. The approach is wrong.’ She stalked towards Kent. ‘This is revenge, pure and simple. Ben. Bill. Teddy. The endgame is obviously Jonah. I don’t think I’m on the list, the Korean leak would’ve been an easy way to get me. So, I’m only asking out of curiosity: Kent, who’s next on your list?’

Kent fought to keep his expression blank. Of course, that was a giveaway in itself. ‘I don’t know what you mean,’ he said.

‘I know you,’ she said. ‘Remember? I might not have acknowledged it much but I know all the little backroom deals, the quid pro quos, and nod and wink alliances you used to get Hughes the presidency and to keep me on track when I was your boss. I know about the North Korean leak. Maybe more than anyone else, I know when you’re smiling blandly and scheming wildly.’ She lowered her voice to almost a whisper. ‘I know you did this. You got your little girl working in Teddy’s office helping, and you got Sue in the West Wing co-ordinating, but most of all it was you.’

Kent sipped his drink. ‘Not true.’

She sniggered. ‘You think the office is bugged? I’m wearing a wire?’ She held out her arms. ‘I lied about the Chinese hacking my twitter! I knew about the data breech! I personally authorised scapegoating Leigh Patterson and Dan Egan. I told staffers to snowball Bill Ericsson!’ She dropped her arms. ‘Satisfied? Now I’m more screwed than you if there’s a recording.’

‘What do you want?’ Kent asked.

She played with his tie. ‘To know I’m right.’

Kent licked his lips. ‘If you were right, _if_ , I would have no issue with you.’

Selina nodded. ‘This is because they screwed you out of your job.’

‘Perhaps karmic retribution is to be expecting when appeasing racists,’ Kent said.

‘Sure,’ Selina said. She played with his buttons. ‘How did you get the info on Jonah blocking the investigation?’

‘If I had anything to do with that, it would be because Shawnee had given it to me and asked me to leak it,’ Kent said.

'Why would she do that?' 

‘POTUS struck her.’

Selina’s eyes widened. ‘You think you know someone.’

‘Indeed.’

Selina tilted her head. ‘But why did she give it _you_? Does she know?’

‘She believes I’m on her side.’ Kent considered Selina’s tone and stance. ‘Sue understands that I needed Shawnee to be… amenable.’

Selina’s eyes fluttered. ‘You’re fucking FLOTUS and Sue is cool with it?’

‘Sue understands sometimes it’s necessary to... earn a woman’s trust,’ he said.

Selina gave a small smile. ‘Like now?’

‘Ma’am?’

‘Don’t play too innocent, Kent,’ Selina said. ‘That’s not what’s getting my engine revving.’

He raised an eyebrow. ‘Ma’am,’ he said quietly, ‘what do you want from me?’

Selina sipped her drink. ‘I have to make the first move, is that how this works? And then we have some trust.’

‘Something like that.’

She put down her glass. ‘All the years we’ve known each other, and now we’re talking about trust.’ She leaned up to kiss him. ‘Hmm. I thought it would tickle more.’

Kent smiled. ‘Disappointed?’

She held her finger and thumb a centimetre apart. ‘Maybe this much,’ she said.

Kent cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her more deeply. ‘Better?’

‘I’ve had worse.’ She unbuttoned her blouse. ‘How do you want to do this?’

‘As always, I’m at your disposal.’

She grinned and sat on the edge of her desk. ‘You let all your lady friends call the tune?’

‘There aren’t that many, and I try to be gentlemanly.’ Kent stood in front of her. He brushed her blouse open, and stroked his hand across her breasts.

‘Not bad for a woman my age, huh?’

Kent chuckled. ‘Are we pretending they’re real?’

‘Fuck, do they feel weird?’ she asked, sliding her hand around the back of his neck.

‘They feel fine,’ he said, dipping to kiss her. ‘But I remember you having your implants replaced.’

She hiked up her skirt. ‘Right. You know me too fucking well.’

Kent moved in closer, unbuttoning his shirt and pants. 'Under the circumstances that might be a good thing.’

She ran her fingers through his chest hair. ‘I was going to ask where the mystery was, but look at you with your seventies porno chest hair.’

Kent slid down her panties. ‘Nobody else has ever complained.’

‘I’m not complaining.’ She closed her eyes as he slid his hand between her thighs. ‘Just... you know. Vive la difference. Whatever the fucking French is.’

Kent kissed her throat as she stroked his chest. Her slim fingers scratched gently here and there.

 She raised her legs, and wrapped them around his waist.

‘You can fuck me now,’ she said.

‘So subtle,’ he said, and slapped her ass gently.

She gave a low, throaty chuckle. ‘I’m known for being subtle.’

Kent slipped on a condom, and entered her slowly.

‘Should I be complimented you think I might get pregnant or insulted you think I might be diseased?’

‘Complimented,’ Kent grunted. ‘Definitely.’

She smirked. ‘You would say that.’

***

Sue was waiting for him when he arrived home. She had her hands clasped together in her lap.

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked, sitting down, and taking her hand.

‘You first,’ she said.

He set his shoulders. ‘Selina knows we’re behind the leaks. I didn’t admit anything.’

‘How?’ Sue asked.

‘She guessed, or made a judgement call I suppose.’ He shook his head. ‘She has no evidence and she doesn’t seem interested in exposing us.’

Sue set her jaw. ‘What did she seem interested in?’

Kent winced. ‘Pleased don’t use that tone. I don’t like that tone.’

Sue’s eyes narrowed. ‘You had sex with her.’

He stroked his thumb over the back of her hand. ‘It didn’t mean anything. It’s no different to Shawnee or Joyce.’

Sue set her shoulders. ‘It’s not the same. There has always been a sexual charge between you and Selina. You find Joyce pleasant company but you’re not drawn to her. You loathe Shawnee, and you have nothing but affection for Leigh. Selina is different.’

Kent was quiet for several seconds. ‘I’ll resign. Find someone else to work for.’

Sue looked at him. ‘All night.’

He took out his cell and pulled up the number.

‘Stop,’ Sue said.

‘I don’t want to give you cause to worry,’ Kent said gently.

Sue sighed. ‘I wish it hadn’t been necessary. But I trust that it was.’

‘She’d worked almost everything out.’

‘At least we won’t have to worry about Jonah doing that,’ Sue said dryly.

Kent slid his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder.

‘Is this going to be okay?’ he asked quietly.

Sue stroked the back of his neck. ‘Eventually.’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘I know. I forgive you. Forgetting will take a little longer.’

There was a creak from upstairs.

‘What’s that?’ Kent asked.

‘That’s what wrong with me,’ she said.

                                                                                                            ***

Ben was sprawled out on top of the spare bed. After a moment, he grunted, and shifted position, making the bed creak.

‘Why is he in his underwear?’ Kent asked.

‘Because his clothes are in the dryer.’

He looked at her. ‘Vomit?’

‘Blood.’

Kent leaned back against the wall. ‘He’s not wounded, is he?’

Sue shook her head, and led him from the room.

‘Will washing them even work?’ Kent asked. ‘Forensically...’

‘I imagine not,’ Sue said. ‘However, they will pass muster visually until we can dispose of them properly.’

Kent closed his eyes and tipped back his head. ‘Did you speak to Joyce?’ he asked.

‘I had lunch with her.’

Kent looked at her.

Sue shrugged. ‘She was very apologetic, and since I had woken her at two am. I had to pretend to be willing to casually engage with her.’

Kent touched her arm, gently rubbing her elbow.

She smiled slightly. ‘I am not traumatised by lunch.’

‘Andrew then?’ Kent asked, nodding at the door.

‘Yes.’ Sue straightened. ‘When Ben arrived, he was babbling about it. He’s very drunk.’

Kent scanned her face. ‘Are you okay? He didn’t try to... hurt you?’

‘No,’ she said firmly. ‘He didn’t hurt me. He didn’t hurt Joyce. Just Andrew.’

Kent pushed his hands through his hair.

‘This isn’t our fault,’ Sue said more gently.

‘Whose fault is it?’

‘Ben’s,’ she said firmly. ‘He is a hypocritical repeat adulterer having a violent breakdown because his wife slept with someone else. He has murdered someone for doing something he has done dozens of time.’

Kent pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘Andrew didn’t do it. The only reason Ben thought he did is because I told him so.’

‘Andrew Meyer was no innocent that you slandered,’ Sue said. ‘Kent, look at me. What would Ben have done if he’d known it was you and not Andrew?’

Kent shook his head. ‘Did he bring the knife?’

‘I found it in the car,’ she said. ‘I’ve bleached it and scrubbed it. I ran it through the dishwasher twice. Tomorrow I’ll dispose of it in a random garbage can.’

Kent nodded. ‘I hope you never decide to get rid of me,’ he said. ‘You’re far too efficient.’

She smoothed down his hair. ‘Thank you.’

‘Does Joyce know he’s here?’

‘No, but his car is outside and he has his cell.’

Kent put his hand on the door. ‘What kind of mood was he in?’

‘Maudlin and self-pitying,’ Sue said. ‘I gave him the bottle of whiskey he asked for and left him to it.’

Kent winced.’ A whole bottle? Was he drunk when he arrived?’

‘Extremely, yes.’

‘Right.’ Kent opened the bedroom door.

***

Sue pulled Ben’s clothes from the drier and shook them out. She didn’t do her own laundry, and certainly wasn’t about to iron Ben’s clothes. She had washed out almost all of the blood by hand. A cool wash had removed the rest. It was good enough for now.

She heard voices upstairs, and walked quickly of the kitchen with Ben’s clothes under her arm. He had clearly gone sailing over the edge. There were no weapons in the room, and Kent was a capable man physically, but she knew that a stray punch or shove could do damage.

Ben was sat up in bed, looking bleary-eyed. There were empty pill packets around him.

‘What’s he taken?’ Sue asked.

‘Everything,’ Kent said

‘Ben, you need to get dressed,’ Sue said.

‘What for?’

‘Because nobody wants to look at you in a state of undress,’ Kent said.

‘Do you believe in hell?’ Ben asked, as they forced him into his shirt.

Kent flashed a look at Sue.

‘There’s no imperial evidence of hell,’ he said.

‘Most conceptions of hell are from Milton,’ Sue said. ‘Not the Bible.’ She rolled her eyes at Ben’s expression. ‘The author of _Paradise Lost_. The idea of Satan ruling hell and punishing sinners doesn’t appear in the Bible at all.’

‘You constantly surprise me,’ Kent said.

‘You two make me sick.’ Ben said. ‘You need to get married and be miserable like the rest of us.’ He lurched upright to pull on his pants.

Kent was looking at all the empty bottles. ‘Do you have insurance?’

‘For a broken heart?’

Sue pulled a face. ‘You _killed_ a man,’ she said. ‘This wallowing in self-pity is nauseating.’

‘For an ambulance,’ Kent said, before Ben could reply. ‘Or should I drive you?’

Ben fished dressing. He sank back onto the bed. ‘I’m gonna end up in prison for the rest of my life,’ he said dully. ‘Do you think she’ll take me back?’

Kent sat next to him. ‘She wouldn’t be this angry is she didn’t love you."

‘You’re just saying that so I don’t keel over and die right now.’

‘If we don’t get you to the hospital then you might,’ Sue said.

Ben shook his head. ‘You don’t want me dying or being taken in from here,’ he said tiredly. ‘Drop me off at the hospital and drive away.’

‘Call an ambulance,’ Kent said to Sue.

‘Bullshit,’ Ben said. ‘You don’t want it getting out I’m here. I’m an embarrassment.’ He clambered to his feet. ‘Drive me.’ He waved his hand at the bottles. ‘Don’t tell them about those.’

‘I don’t think that’s –’ Kent began, but Ben was headed to the door.

‘C’mon. Don’t want me OD’ing all over your rug.’

Kent looked back at Sue.

‘I'll clean these up,’ she said.

‘You might want to wash the sheets too.’ Kent said. ‘Vacuum.’

Sue swallowed, and then nodded. ‘Don’t forget the protest. If you take the most direct route you’ll hit traffic and be delayed.’

He stared at her in silence, and then nodded.

***

Kent took Ben’s car. It stank of booze and sweat. There were food wrappers on the backseat and a stack of newspapers in the foot well.

‘Have you been living in here?’ Kent asked.

‘It’s the maid’s year off,’ Ben grunted.

Kent pulled out of the parking spot. As they fought through the rising traffic, he glanced across at Ben.

‘How do you feel?’

‘No touchy-feely stuff,’ Ben said. ‘Jesus, can we not do touchy-feely stuff?’

‘If you prefer.’

Ben leaned against the car window.’ You could drive to a bar.’

Kent frowned. ‘I could drive to Arlington but I can’t imagine why I would.’

‘Fucking asshole,’ Ben growled.

Kent licked his lips as he made a turn. ‘I think you’ve had enough to drink.’

‘Like that’s a thing.’

Kent went pale when he caught a glimpse of Ben’s skin.

‘Talk to me,’ he said.

‘Why?’

‘Because you look like you’re about to pass out.’

Ben shifted in his seat. ‘I keep seeing his face,’ he said.

Kent pursed his lips. ‘Why did you do it?’

Ben rolled his eyes. ‘It’s not fucking _Columbo_. I went to have it out with him. He thought I wanted to talk about the leaks. Some chick called up. He was kissy at her. As soon as he got off the phone he talked about her like she was shit. I saw the knife in the fruit bowl. Wanted to wipe that smug look of his face.’

‘That’s it?’

‘Yeah.’

Kent was quiet for a moment. ‘We were worried you might’ve hurt Joyce.’

‘That bitch won’t even talk to me. She just laughs at me or tells me to fuck off.’

Kent took another turn. ‘You had an affair, for months, and everyone knew.’

‘She boned Andrew Meyer and got pregnant! That sleazy, slimy, fucker!’ Ben’s breathing was laboured now.

‘Maybe you should try not to become agitated.’

‘Maybe you should try not to take me to the hospital,’ Ben said.

Kent gripped the steering wheel. ‘Don’t talk like that.’

‘You think I took all your meds for fun?’ Ben asked.

‘I think you’re drunk.’

Ben closed his eyes. ‘I’m sixty-five,’ he said. ‘My kids don’t know me. My wife hates me. I’m gonna spend the rest of my life in prison.’ He opened his eyes. ‘My best friend screwed me over.’

Kent’s stomach lurched. ‘What?’

Ben looked at him. ‘You told Teddy about the hit and run. I guess I told you when I was drunk.’ Ben waved his hand. ‘Pull over.’

‘We don’t have time!’

Ben fumbled with his seat belt. ‘I’m gonna throw up. Pull over!’

Kent lurched to a halt, barely fitting into a spot.

Ben threw open the door and vomited onto the pavement.

Kent patted Ben’s back. His shirt was damp with sweat.

‘You got a Kleenex?’ Ben asked.

Kent pushed one into his hand. ‘We need to get you to the hospital.’

Ben heaved himself back into the seat, but didn’t pull his leg back into the car.

‘Get back in the car.’

‘Fuck that,’ Ben said, leaning back against the seat.

Kent pulled out his cell. ‘Get back in the car or I call an ambulance.’

Ben closed his eyes. ‘Okay.’

Kent groaned. ‘Move your leg!’

‘Don’t fucking yell at me.’ Ben looked at Kent. ‘You fucked me over and you don’t even have the guts to admit it.’

‘Why would I do that?’

Ben rubbed his forehead. ‘You’d have got the chief of staff job. You just had to wait.’

Kent gripped the steering wheel. ‘You had a choice between racists and us. You chose the racists.’

‘Fuck you,’ Ben said. ‘We needed their support.’

‘Maybe you can get them to drive you to the hospital.’

Ben looked at him. ‘You know how this job works.’

Kent shook his head. ‘I know that an alliance with “Real Americans” was never going to last, you know that, and you chose them over me, and over Sue.’

‘You’d have done the same thing!’

‘No.’ Kent pulled out his cell. ‘I wouldn’t. There’s a limit, Ben. A line in the sand. Racists. Homophobes. Bigots of every stripe. Allying yourself, allying the president and the party with them, you crossed that line.’

Ben coughed. ‘No fucking apology, huh?’

‘You first,’ Kent said. He held up his finger. ‘An ambulance.’

‘No ambulance!’

‘Ignore him,’ Kent said, ‘he’s drunk and I believe that he’s taken an overdose.’

He gave their details to the emergency operator thumbed off the call.

‘You feel better playing Good Samaritan?’ Ben asked.

‘Yes.’ Kent looked at him. ‘You were going to retire anyway.’

Ben pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and blew his nose. ‘That’s not the fucking point.’ He looked at Kent. ‘I was doing my job,’ he said quietly. ‘You _know_ that. Jesus, Kent, I thought we were friends.’

Kent sighed and clasped his hands together. ‘That’s what _I_ thought.’

Ben leaned back against the headboard. His breathing was growing slower and shallower. ‘Did Sue know about it?’

‘I tell Sue everything,’ Kent said.

‘Fuck,’ Ben mumbled. ‘If she was pissed at me too then I guess I fucked up.’

‘Ben?’ Kent loosened his tie. ‘Come on. Open your eyes. Come on, Ben, the ambulance will be here momentarily.’

Ben tried to push Kent’s hand away but his movement was weak and uncoordinated.

‘Fuck,’ Kent grunted. ‘Don’t move,’ he said, unbuckling his belt. ‘I’m getting you out of the car. We’ll get you into the recovery position and when the ambulance gets here…’ 

Ben slumped against the car door.

Kent scrambled out of the car and ran around to the other side. The traffic was heavy, the sound of engines and tyres were a blanket of sound, but he could hear the thread of a siren in the weft of noise.

He yanked open the door, and Ben sagged out of the car. Kent struggled to get a grasp, grabbing Ben under the arms, and fighting to pull him clear of the car.

‘Ben? Can you hear me?’

His skin was sallow. His face was slack.

Kent put his head to Ben’s chest, watching for the rise and fall of his chest.

It didn’t happen.

Kent pushed back his hair. He tipped back Ben’s chin, checked his mouth, wiped his lips with sleeve, and gave Ben two rescue breaths. Then he straddled Ben to begin chest compressions. Ben’s shirt was damp with sweat. His body creaked as Kent pushed down hard.

The ambulance siren was screaming. The lights stroked across the sidewalk, casting both men in a strange and shifting light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I didn’t say you could go,’ Jonah said blankly.  
> Kent looked over his shoulder at him. ‘I didn’t ask.’

 

 

Sue squeezed Kent’s hand as they walked across to Joyce. She was pale and composed throughout the funeral, even as her children looked bewildered. Sue could feel Kent’s hand shaking. Neither of them knew what Joyce’s reaction would be. The investigation had been almost offensively peremptory. Ben had left Joyce a long, babbling voicemail in which he railed against a dozen sights, real and imaginary, and a thousand shadowy enemies. He was incoherent and any references to her affair, or to Andrew Meyer, were buried beneath everything else.

It hadn’t spoken well to his state of mind, but in the absence of a note or other clear indication of suicidal tendencies, Ben’s death had been ruled accidental.

‘Joyce?’ Kent said softly.

‘Hi, Kent,’ she said, and embraced him awkwardly. She did the same with Sue. ‘I’m sorry,’ she said.

‘You’re sorry?’ Kent asked.

‘You sent that lovely hamper, it was so helpful, and I meant to send a thank you note,’ she said. ‘I’ve been so busy...’

Sue put her hand on Kent’s forearm.

‘Joyce, you don’t have to apologise. We didn’t expect anything,’ Kent said.

‘Is there anything we can do to help?’ Sue asked.

Joyce hesitated. ‘Well, over here.’ She led them to a corner of the room and waved off anyone approaching.

‘What?’ Kent asked.

‘Everyone thinks Ben was depressed because he lost his job,’ she said.

‘He was depressed before that,’ Sue said.

Joyce pushed her hair behind her ear. ‘Nobody knows about...’ she gestured at Kent.

‘Ah,’ he said.

‘If the police find out they might re-open the case,’ Joyce said.

Kent groaned. ‘Do you think that’s likely?’

‘Please,’ Joyce said. ‘I don’t want my children to know, or my family.’

Sue nodded briskly. ‘We won’t tell anyone.’

‘It’s between us,’ Kent promised.

Joyce sighed. ‘I should blame myself,’ she said. ‘But why should I be a patient, faithful wife when he is having affairs? I found a letter from a clinic, some woman telling him to get tested for diseases! He never told me!’

Kent blinked. ‘Good lord.’

Joyce shook her head. ‘My Benny,’ she said quietly. ‘If he was here I would slap him twice.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Kent said. ‘Are you… are you going to be alright?’

She nodded. ‘I’m a big girl. Ben left money.’ She pointed at Sue. ‘I signed those papers for my eggs. You go to it. This one should be a daddy.’

Kent shuffled his feet.

‘Let us know if there’s anything else we can do,’ Sue said, her tone kind but undeniably bringing the conversation to an end.

‘Thank you,’ Joyce said. ‘Thank you for trying,’ she said to Kent. ‘They told me you were trying when they got there.’

‘I’m sorry I wasn’t more successful,’ Kent said quietly.

‘Oh honey, I’m a nurse. CPR isn’t like in the movies. Ten per cent chance at best.’

They left Joyce to be engulfed by friends and family. Ben’s former colleagues were at the funeral, but not as many as Sue would have expected or Ben would have demanded.

‘A thirty-year career,’ Kent said. ‘You would think more people would make the effort.’

‘People get uncomfortable about suicide,’ Sue said. She saw his shoulders tense, and she stroked his hand. ‘It’s not your fault,’ she said quietly. ‘It’s not _our_ fault.’

Kent took two glasses of wine from a waiter and handed one to Sue. ‘I know that.’

‘Are you sure?’

Kent sipped his drink. ‘I read a novel about a conman. This other character tells him, “you murdered so-and-so many people.” The conman says he never shot gun or used another weapon. Just his smile, lies, and trickery. But the other character says, “those lies, and tricks took food from mouths and heat from buildings.” He committed a tenth of a murder, an eighth of a murder, a thousandth of a murder, and they all add up.’

Sue kissed him. ‘That is beautiful, poetic bullshit. Every dollar you earn is a dollar someone else didn’t earn. Every mouthful of food you eat is one someone else didn’t eat. By all means take responsibility for your actions, but Ben needs to take responsibly for his. He cheated, he lied, he chose the enemy over his friends, and he killed someone. He murdered someone. In another life, he would be a tragic hero. But not in this life.’ She straightened Kent’s tie. ‘Chin up. Selina Meyer is approaching. Does she believe that you cheated on me?’

‘No, I told her that we had an understanding,’ Kent said meekly.

‘Good. I don’t like her, but I have no desire to despise her.’

Kent pulled a face. ‘POTUS and FLOTUS have arrived. I do not much enjoy engaging with them either.’

‘You can crush them both soon,’ Sue murmured, just before Selina reached them.

Sue slid her arm into Kent’s, and kissed his cheek.

‘Holy shit,’ Selina said. ‘Can you believe this? I heard Joyce threw him out for cheating. Christ, I wish Andrew had taken it as badly.’

Sue pretended to sip her drink.

‘Is there any progress from the police?’ Kent asked.

‘Nope.’ Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Oh, they did turn up an alibi for Gary.’

Kent raised his eyebrows. ‘That’s excellent news, he can come home.’

‘I guess,’ Selina said. ‘I was kind of enjoying a bit of a vacation from him.’

Sue leaned against Kent. ‘If he’s that disagreeable you could always dispense with his services.’

Selina’s eyes flared. ‘Jesus, I can’t do that, I only have two funeral dresses. If he killed himself and I re-wore a dress so soon he’d be mortally offended from beyond the grave. Immortally offended.’

Kent fought a chuckle and failed. ‘He would.’

‘I wore these shoes because Ben said I could kick a man to death with them,’ Sue said. ‘I believe he liked them.’

Selina looked down and nodded. ‘You definitely could.’ She sighed. ‘Some people can be complete assholes, but you love them anyway.’ She cocked her head at Kent. ‘They’ll blame everyone else for their own mistakes, and the consequences.’

‘They’re called “men,” I believe,’ Sue said.

Selina smiled, but her voice was serious. ‘You gonna be okay? This isn’t on you.’ She glanced at Sue. ‘Either of you. Between Ben’s cheating and his depression, it’s a wonder he lived this long.’

‘We’ll be fine,’ Sue said more firmly than she felt. ‘Thank you.’

***

They were drifting towards the exit, trying to avoid attracting attention, when Richard began waving at them.

‘Can we pretend not to see him?’ Kent wondered.

‘Richard is so entirely lacking in awareness that might be convinced.’ Sue squeezed Kent’s hand. ‘We could run for it.’

‘In those heels?’

‘I could turn summersaults in these heels,’ Sue said seriously.

‘I would love to see that.’

Richard shuffled across to them. He was wearing a black armband on the sleeve of his black sleeve.

‘Mr Davison, Miss Wilson, isn’t this awful? Poor Mr Cafferty.’

Kent nodded. ‘It is awful.’

Sue held his hand between hers. ‘What do you want?’

‘Oh, the president would like to speak to Mr Davison,’ Richard said. ‘He’s in a little anteroom. ‘It’s about this leaks that Mr Cafferty was investigating –’

‘He’s dead,’ Kent said. ‘My friend is _dead_ , Mr Splett. This is his funeral and the only thing I have the slightest interest in hearing POTUS say, is how much he grieves Ben’s death.’

‘This was inappropriate,’ Sue said to Richard. ‘You should be ashamed. It is a _funeral_. Not a place to conduct government business. Tell the president to call Mr Davison tomorrow.’

‘I told him that,’ Richard said. ‘He’s not thinking very clearly.’

‘You are,’ Sue said. ‘Whatever the value of that is.’

They walked out into a fine but steady drizzle of rain. Kent closed his eyes and raised his face.

‘Selina Meyer was right,’ Sue said. ‘It’s not our fault.’

‘Are you trying to convince me or yourself?’

‘Both.’ Sue wrapped her coat around her. ‘I’ll miss Ben.’

 Kent put his arms around her waist and rested his face against hers. ‘It feels unreal.’

‘I saw someone from the corner of my eye and thought it was Ben,’ Sue admitted. ‘There was a moment when my heart dropped, and I thought… I hoped…’

Kent nodded. ‘Yes. I’ve had the same experience.’ He rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. ‘Let’s go home.’

***

Sue didn’t turn the bedroom light on. It was a night where darkness was preferable. They undressed in silence, climbed onto the bed, and rolled together. Sue rested her hands on his chest. He placed his hand over her waist. They kissed softly. His hand slid up her body to cup her face. Sue stroked his chest. Followed the path of hair from his chest to his navel.

She rolled onto her back, pulling him atop her.

He stroked her belly, her thighs, and the warm, dark grove between them.

Sue put her arms around his shoulders and slid her fingers into his hair.

Kent grunted softly as he entered her. Sue bit his earlobe.

She felt his breath on her cheek.

He felt her fingers stroke his neck.

* * *

Kent didn’t know a lot of the new staffers at the West Wing. There were so many of them that it was difficult to keep track if you didn’t see them every day. They knew him, he was still at the top of the tree, and all the other monkeys looked up to him.

He didn’t know most of them, but he heard the familiar whispering of panic at the _wrong_ presence in the ecosystem. Not Kent, but Shawnee Ryan. The first lady was a tiger, her tail flicking angrily as she stalked through the jungle, seeking her prey.

Kent was only surprised that it had taken this long for her to chase him down. She was scowling as she appeared from a side corridor and cut her eyes at him.

‘I want to talk to you,’ she growled.

‘POTUS has asked me to –’

‘Jonah can wait,’ she snarled and peremptorily gestured him into a small office.

The occupants looked up, startled.

‘Get out!’ she ordered.

As they scrambled out of the room, she folded her arms. ‘Why the _fuck_ did you leak to Candi for? People are blaming me now!’

Kent held up his hands. ‘How would I have known that you and Ms Caruso were sorority sisters?’

‘Why the fuck did you pick her?’ she snarled.

He shrugged. ‘She was the chief of staff for President Montez. I assumed that that she would be interested in attacking the administration. Evidently she was.’

The tiny muscle by Shawnee’s right eye twitched. ‘Now I’m fucked because people think that I leaked the information.’

Kent put his hands on his hips. ‘That’s unfortunate, but you _didn’t_ directly leak the data, and even if you did, you cannot resign from being the First Lady. If you can maintain a bunker mentality, you can wait this out.’

She pursed her lips. ‘I can?’ 

‘Shame is self-inflicted,’ Kent said. ‘It’s essentially a waiting game to see who will blink first.’

Shawnee tapped her foot. ‘That what you would advise Hughes or Meyer?’

‘President Hughes’ wife attempted suicide and President Meyer lost a vote,’ Kent said mildly. ‘Neither of them was unseated by a scandal.’

Shawnee set her jaw. ‘You think people will forget?’

‘I think that a twenty-four-hour news cycle has led to an alarming foreshortening of media concentration. It is quite probable that they will lose attention without more fuel.’ He clasped his hands together. ‘The most important thing is to ensure that the president has no reason to believe that you leaked his attempts to derail the investigation into Teddy Sykes.’

***

‘They’re sorority sisters,’ Kent said.

Jonah, pacing up and down in quick, jerky movements, ran his fingers through his hair. ‘That’s not right. She would’ve told me,’ he said.

Kent put a folder on to the desk. Jonah glanced at it, picked it up, and glanced through it. The colour gradually drained from his face.

‘You think she leaked to Candi Caruso?’ Jonah asked in a strangled voice.

‘There are indications that Shawnee leaked to her during the primaries,’ Kent said. ‘It appears that she leaked against Selina Meyer, Owen Pierce, and others. Those leaks were in your interest. However now she appears to have changed her focus.’

Jonah slumped down on to his desk. He dropped his hands to his knees. ‘She’s pissed at me,’ he said quietly.

‘Because you pushed her over?’ Kent asked, pulling a sympathetic expression. ‘That was… unfortunate.’

Jonah swallowed and licked his lips. ‘But there have been leaks since before the inauguration,’ he said quietly. ‘Those weren’t her.’ He took a deep breath and straightened up. He cleared his throat and looked at Kent. ‘I’m fucking sinking here, Kent. Can you help me out?’

Kent pursed his lips. ‘What would you like me to do, Mr President?’

‘Find out where these leaks are coming from!’ He paused. ‘Not the Shawnee ones. I mean… Shit.’

‘Well, I can –’

There was a quick rap on the door, which was opened before Jonah could respond.

‘I didn’t say come in yet,’ Jonah said.

Richard paused. ‘Okay, but a special prosecutor has been assigned to investigate this whole obstruction of justice thing? I thought you’d want to know.’

Kent blew out his cheeks.

Jonah looked blank. ‘What does that mean? Kent, what does that mean?’

‘It means, Mr President, that you might be impeached for obstruction of justice, and, if impeached, you might be convicted and removed from office,’ Kent said.

‘Oh, that’s bad,’ Richard said.

Jonah was shaking his head. ‘That’s just a thing people say. They wouldn’t actually…’

Kent shrugged. ‘Presidents have been impeached before, however it is extremely rare, and to date there has not been a conviction.’

Jonah raised his head. ‘Because it’s so difficult to get the house to convict?’ he asked hopefully.

‘Because when the evidence is strong enough they resign first,’ Kent said. ‘And their successor then pardons them in order to avoid the potential embarrassment of a former president in prison.’

Jonah gaped at him. ‘ _Prison_?’

‘For no more than twenty years,’ Richard said helpfully.

Kent held up his hands. ‘That’s not going to happen,’ he said to Jonah. ‘If the worst were to happen, if you resigned or were impeached, Owen Pierce would ascend to the presidency. He would certainly pardon you.’

‘Um, you know the door’s still open, right?’ Amy asked from the doorway.

Jonah reddened and took a deep breath.

‘How can we help you, Amy?’ Kent asked quickly. He knew her well enough to see that something had gone terribly, horrifically wrong.

This had potential.

She was holding an envelope in her fingertips, as if it was faintly disgusting. She walked across the room to Jonah.

‘FLOTUS wanted me to pass this on to you,’ she said, almost throwing it at him.

‘Should we…’ Kent suggested, pointing at the door.

Jonah nodded. ‘Sure, sure. Wait out there,’ he said.

Kent followed out Amy and Richard. As he closed the door, there was a noise between a scream and a wail from the Oval Office.

‘I hope it’s not bad news,’ Richard said.

Kent looked at Amy. She flicked back her hair.

‘The first lady has decided to relocate,’ she said. ‘Permanently.’

Richard looked at Kent. ‘Can she do that?’

Kent raised his eyebrows. ‘Legally any lady may leave her husband if she so chooses. Politically it is…’

‘An absolute fucking disaster,’ Amy said.

***

Leigh’s eyes were wide as she hovered near Kent’s desk.

‘Ms Patterson,’ he said. ‘Would you care for a coffee?’

She nodded. ‘Yes, please.’ She leaned in towards him. ‘I have gossip!’ she said in a whisper.

‘A moment,’ he said, beckoning an intern towards them.

‘Yes, Sir?’ the bright-eyed intern asked.

‘My usual coffee and a hazelnut cappuccino with two sugars for Ms Patterson,’ Kent said. ‘And an almond croissant.’

Leigh watched him run away. ‘I have interns now,’ she said.

‘Is the power going to your head?’ he asked.

‘Only a little bit,’ she said.

Kent smiled. ‘I think that’s probably acceptable.’

Leigh turned to look at the door to Selina’s office. ‘Do you know why the Vice President is here to meet with the Secretary of State?’

Kent shook his head. ‘No, but I’ve heard that the speaker of the house met with the Vice President this morning.’

Leigh nodded. ‘And with the president pro tem.’

Kent sat back in his chair. ‘That is… interesting.’

The intern returned with the coffees. Kent nodded and waved him away.

Leigh crossed her legs. She sipped her coffee and looked at Kent over the lip of her cup. ‘Shall I tell you?’

He leaned forward on the desk. ‘Shoot.’

‘The special prosecutor took my statement,’ she whispered. ‘I did what you and Sue said. I was completely honest.’

‘You can’t be caught out if you tell the truth,’ Kent said. ‘I’m being interviewed tomorrow.’

‘The VP is taking soundings on whether the president will be impeached,’ Leigh said.

‘Hence the meetings with various party grandees,’ Kent said.

Leigh chewed her lip. ‘Has FLOTUS come back?’

Kent shook his head. ‘That’s unlikely, at least unless he emerges from this unscathed. She’ll remain out of the public eye until it’s clear whether it’s in her best interest to return to the White House or cut her losses.’

‘It’s strange that –’

The door opened, and the VP was stood in the doorway for a moment, shaking hands with Selina Meyer. For a fleeting moment, Kent thought he caught the hint of a smirk on her face.

She kicked the door shut as Pierce walked away, but he didn’t seem to notice. Leigh stood quickly, and Pierce glanced at the desk. 

‘Don’t get up,’ he said to Leigh. ‘You’re always working too hard. You stay there and enjoy your, ooh cake. Mr Davison, could I just ask you something quickly?’

‘Of course, should we...’

‘No, no,’ Pierce said. ‘Leigh can hear this, and the Secretary of State already knows.’ He licked his lips. ‘The current situation is intolerable. I’ve been asked to... that is... the Speaker thinks that for the good of the party the president should... step down.’

Kent took a deep breath and released it slowly. ‘The evidence that he interfered with the criminal case against Teddy Sykes is compelling.’

‘Yes,’ Pierce said. ‘But what did we expect when he prioritised playing nicely with the “Real Americans”? The man has no honour.’

Kent forced a neutral expression. ‘Honour is rare in D.C. Mr Vice President.’

‘Yes, I know.’ Pierce played with his tie. ‘If Ryan steps down then I’ll become interim president. I’ve discussed this with Leigh already.’

Leigh nodded.

‘She’s an excellent chief of staff,’ Pierce said. ‘But if I become president, I’m going to need a lot of help and experienced staffers. Would you consider coming on as my chief of staff, with Leigh as your deputy?’

Kent looked at Leigh. ‘How do you feel about that?’

‘I feel good about it,’ she said. ‘Vice president to president is an enormous change. I would rather learn as your deputy than fail as chief.’

‘It’s all hypothetical right now,’ Pierce said.

‘Of course,’ Kent said. ‘But, hypothetically, I would be honoured.

‘I don’t want to look like I’m pushing POTUS out,’ Pierce said. ‘Secretary Meyer said to stay out of the fray. Not make any statements or comments directly about the investigation.’

Kent nodded, wondering how quickly he could get home. ‘She’s right. President Ryan has upset a great many good people. Every administration has a few leaks, but nothing like this.’

Pierce gave Kent an odd look. ‘How do I avoid that?’

Kent shrugged. ‘Treat your staffers fairly and encourage cooperation not competition. Only make promises if you have to, and if you’re going to keep them.’

Pierce nodded. ‘I’ll remember that.’

***

Water lapped at the edge of the bath. Sue leaned back against Kent and put her hand over his. She felt the warmth of his breath against her cheek, and then the softness of his lips against her skin. A bath was not for efficiency, it was lazy and self-indulgent. Sue had ordered a longer, deeper bath than the standard. Long and deep enough that they could lie in it comfortably.

‘I looked into the clinic Joyce was talking about,’ Sue said. ‘With her frozen eggs.’

Kent kissed her shoulder. ‘Good news?’

‘Potentially,’ Sue said. ‘I don’t like to count my chickens.’

‘They’re very stupid creatures,’ Kent said.

She elbowed him in the stomach.

‘Ow,’ he said.

‘I’ll kiss it better later.’

Kent rested the side of his face against hers. ‘Is it what you still want?’

‘Yes.’

‘Good.’ He entwined their fingers. ‘I want you to have what you want. What we want.’

‘It can be or next project,’ she said. ‘Now this one appears to be nearing completion.’

Kent nodded. ‘Yes, although there is a little fight yet. But soon.’

‘True.’ Sue closed her eyes. ‘But not much fight. Shawnee returned for the state dinner and spent all day liquidating her assets.’

She felt Kent press his lips to her ear. ‘I don’t want to talk about her, not when I have you naked and wet.’

Sue favoured him with a smile. ‘You’re incorrigible.’

‘Thank you.’

***

Kent was woken by the blaring telephone. Sue growled into the handset and thrust it at him.

‘POTUS,’ she said.

‘Mr President?’ Kent asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

‘Need to see you right now,’ Jonah mumbled, and hung up.

Kent looked at Sue. ‘Something’s wrong.’

Sue sat up. ‘Does he know?’

‘Don’t know.’ He ran his fingers through his hair and got out of bed. ‘He’s been in a bad way. The stress getting to him.’

‘He had no business running for the presidency.’ She got out of bed and began dressing. ‘Don’t look at me like that. This isn’t a horror movie. I’m not about to be here worrying when I could come with you.’

Kent nodded meekly. ‘Okay. Would you have worried?’

‘Yes, and that would have been annoying.’

They were in the car within fifteen minutes. Sue checked Twitter and the news websites while Kent drove.

‘Anything?’

‘Nothing.’

Kent handed her his phone, although he hadn’t heard any text or call notifications. He tried to concentrate on the traffic, instead of going through a thousand possibilities in his mind.

‘Perhaps it’s nothing,’ Sue suggested. ‘Perhaps he is merely drunk.’

She didn’t sound convincing or convinced.

There was some confusion when they arrived at the White House. POTUS hadn’t told the gate to expect Sue, only Kent. But she was West Wing personnel. She had clearance. Kent vouched for her and offered to call the president. He wasn’t reassured by the looks that the security detail exchanged when he said that.

‘Let’s go home,’ Sue said. ‘We can’t sit here all night.’

They were halfway down the driveway when they were flagged down by a panting secret serviceman.

‘You can go through,’ he huffed. ‘POTUS... it’s okay. You can both go in.’

Kent glanced at Sue. She had her lips pursed.

As he turned around the car, she shook her head.

‘I don’t like this,’ she said.

‘Nor no I.’

***

Kent had worked into the early hours plenty of times. There had been times when he had worked around the clock. He was used to being in the West Wing when the rest of the country was asleep. He was expecting to be taken there now. Instead, they were directed to the residence.

When they entered it was dark, and it was quiet. There was a light on somewhere, and a low, distant murmur of sound.

Something crunched underfoot.

‘A vase,’ Sue said. ‘It looks ugly.’

‘It’s broken,’ Kent said, ‘and it was probably worth a lot of money.’

Sue sniffed. ‘Still ugly.’

There was a gaggle of secret service agents clustered around a door.

‘What’s going on?’ Kent asked.

‘The president has locked the door,’ one said, stiffly.

They reluctantly parted to let Kent rap on the door with his knuckles.

‘Mr President, it’s Kent and Sue.’

No answer.

Sue banged on the door. ‘Jonah Ryan, open the door right now!’

Kent raised his eyebrows at her as the security services lurched for their weapons.

‘Mommy’s boys generally respond to a strong female voice,’ she said.

Apparently, she was correct, since the door was opened. Jonah yanked open the door and pointed at Kent and Sue.

‘You and you,’ he said. ‘Nobody else.’

His skin was grey and greasy. He had a growth of beard and red-rimmed eyes. He stank of alcohol and stale sweat.

Kent caught Sue’s eye. She looked as uneasy as he felt.

Jonah slammed the door shut and locked it. He lurched across the room towards the coffee table. He almost stumbled over some fallen books. Kent noticed a painting had been knocked aside. On the other side or the room, by the door to the kitchen, there was a puddle of clear liquid and broken glass. Jonah was drinking whiskey, this was something else. Vodka maybe, or a cocktail.

‘Where’s the first lady?’ Kent asked slowly.

‘It’s all a pile of fucking shit!’ Jonah erupted. ‘Everyone is fucking against me!’

Sue took a step back.

‘Perhaps you should...’ Kent trailed off at her expression.

‘Did you know?’ Jonah demanded, knocking back whiskey. ‘She was running all over D.C. getting dick from everyone but me.’ He fixed Kent with unwavering eyes. ‘You knew. I can see it.’

‘The first lady is not discreet,’ Kent said quietly.

Jonah ground his teeth. ‘She was fucking Bill.’

Kent nodded. ‘Bill was one.’

Jonah’s face rumpled. ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

‘Why didn’t you tell Joyce Cafferty that Ben was cheating on her?’ Sue asked. ‘That’s why.’

Jonah sank into his seat. ‘I loved her. I’d have never... You wouldn’t do that, Sue, right? You wouldn’t run around on Kent.’

‘No, I wouldn’t.’

Jonah starred at his glass. ‘Shawnee kept laughing. Telling me that she slept with all these guys. That I was weak. Not a real man. Kept laughing.’

Kent swallowed. ‘Jonah, where is Shawnee?’

Jonah flapped a hand at the kitchen door. He started to cry.

Sue took Kent’s hand. He walked with her to the kitchen door, stepping over the broken glass.

The door opened a few inches and then caught on something. Kent gave it a little push. Sue made a sound between a groan and a gasp. Kent looked at her. She pointed down.

Underneath the door, strands of long dark hair were visible. Kent took several breaths and gently pushed the door until there was just enough of a gap for him to slip through.

Shawnee was on the floor. There was a bluish tinge to her skin, and a ring of bruises around her throat.

***

Sue’s hands were shaking. Mrs Furlong was saying something, but Sue wasn’t listening. It had been a few weeks since they’d all had brunch together. Months since Joyce had learned about Ben’s infidelity.

‘Everyone is quiet,’ Joyce said. She had a hand on her incipient bump.

‘It’s difficult not to think about Shawnee,’ Sue and.

There were nods around the table.

‘An aneurysm is very quick,’ Joyce said, snapping her fingers. ‘Boom! Gone. No pain.’

Sue forced herself to sip her cocktail. Not like being strangled. Staring your murderer in the eye as the life is squeezed from your body. As you fight for air. As you fight and scream helplessly. Hopelessly.

‘I heard it wasn’t an aneurysm; said Alethia James.

‘Ugh please, not conspiracy theories,’ Joyce said dismissively.

‘FLOTUS was in the White House,’ Sue said. ‘An assassin could hardly sneak in, kill her, and leave. If they could, why would they attack her and not the president?’

‘Or both,’ Mrs Furlong said. ‘Shawnee was a complicated young woman.’

‘What if it wasn’t an assassination?’ Alethia Jones asked, leaning forward. ‘Most women are killed by a partner.’

Sue clasped her hands together and took a breath.

Joyce swore loudly in Mandarin before Sue could reply.

‘Enough!’ Joyce said. ‘This is not some fun gossip! You think Shawnee is just some fodder for crazy speculation? You _knew_ her. You’re no better than the assholes who whisper that I killed Ben!’

Alethia Jones blanched. ‘I’m so sorry, Joyce. Of course, nobody thinks you killed Ben.’

‘Father says it’s a miracle Ben made it past fifty,’ Mrs Furlong said.

She probably thought she was being supportive.

Joyce sipped her drink. ‘I can’t believe President Ryan hasn’t resigned yet!’

‘Everyone knows Shawnee made all the decisions,’ Alethia Jones agreed.

‘The special prosecutor has empanelled a grand jury,’ Sue said.

There were some shaken heads and pursed lips.

‘Father says he’ll have to resign now,’ Mrs Furlong said.

***

Jonah played with an ornamental letter opener. ‘Richard resigned this morning. Can you fucking believe that? I’m bereaved! I’m...’

‘Finished,’ Kent said.

‘What?’

‘You’re about to be impeached,’ Kent said. ‘It’s over.’

Jonah looked up. Kent didn’t know what kind of medication the other man was on, but his gaze was glassy and unfocused.

‘They can’t do that. I’m the president! I... I...’

Kent stepped forward. ‘Resign,’ he said quietly. ‘Shawnee is dead. Claim you cannot carry on. Everyone will understand.’

‘She never loved me,’ Jonah said. ‘I loved her.’ He looked back down at the letter opened. ‘So much.’

‘And you killed her,’ Kent said. ‘You are a corrupt, incompetent who _murdered_ his power-hungry wife because you found out she was sleeping with half of D. C. and she only married you to use you like a puppet.’

Jonah stared at him. ‘Why are you talking like this?’

‘Because it’s true,’ Kent said. ‘You courted your enemies and betrayed your allies, and are somehow _astonished_ when all you achieved was to alienate your most loyal supporters. If you resign now Pierce will pardon you. ln twenty years’ time the only thing you will be remembered for will be resigning after your wife’s death. Not a bad legacy, if somewhat underwhelming. If you don’t resign, if you persist, it will all come out. You will be exposed for a man of straw. You will be the first United States President to be impeached.’ Kent straightened his jacket. ‘You can’t “fix” this, Jonah. You can only choose how it ends. With grace, or disgrace.’

Jonah’s grip tightened on the letter opener. ‘Did you sleep with Shawnee?’

An intern opened the door. ‘Mr President, the Vice President, the Secretary of State and –’

‘Get out!’

‘But they say it’s urgent!’

The intern shrieked and ducked a thrown ashtray. The door bounced shot.

Jonah stalked around his desk towards Kent. ‘ _Did you sleep with Shawnee?_ ’

Kent shrugged. ‘A couple of times. She insisted. It wasn’t much to my taste. What’re you going to do, strangle me?’

Jonah swallowed. ‘I... I’ll tell Sue.’

Kent rolled his eyes. ‘It was her idea.’

‘What? Why would...’

‘If you can’t work that out then you’re not worth my time explaining it,’ Kent said. He walked to the door. ‘Most of your cabinet is outside, come to demand your resignation. You go or they will. Sue thinks that you’re too stupid and too stubborn to do it. I hope you’ll prove her wrong.’

‘I didn’t say you could go,’ Jonah said blankly.

Kent looked over his shoulder at him. ‘I didn’t ask.’

***

Kent whistled as he strolled along the corridor. As he wandered towards the Oval Office, he caught Sue’s amused expression. She handed him a report and a pen in an easy practiced movement.

‘The president is waiting for you, Mr Davison,’ she said sweetly.

‘Thank you, Miss Wilson.’

President Pierce had begun work at seven in the morning, and would continue until seven in the evening. He was an idiot. But he was an idiot who _knew_ he was an idiot. An idiot who thought that hard work and good advice could compensate for a lack of intelligence. An idiot who would be much easier to deal with, much more reasonable, than anyone who was intelligent and knew it.

Leigh gave Kent a quick handover briefing. She began work at six, getting Pierce started on the day, finishing at three, and Kent came in at ten, staying until seven. It was an unconventional arrangement. Pierce liked to believe his staff were well-rested and that they felt he was a caring employer. They didn’t know him well enough yet to trust it. But it was enough to make people stop, and consider. It was a huge change to the previous administration. A change that people would be discussing for a long time.

‘Leigh says that you’ve been working on Senator Tariq?’ Pierce asked Kent.

‘Yes, sir,’ Kent said. ‘We’re going to build consensus for your Freedom of Gender Identity Bill.’

Pierce beamed. ‘You remembered! We’re going to do good things, Kent. Not changing the law to trap the poor into debtors’ prisons or lock people away forever for a minor drug charges. Good things.’

Kent gave him an honest smile. ‘Yes, sir. It should be interesting.’

After his meeting, Kent returned to his office. Ben had this office once. A lifetime ago. Three deaths ago. Kent shivered. There were moments when he thought he saw Ben from the corner of his eye. He had found a half-used notepad in the bottom of the desk, filled with Ben’s untidy handwriting and doodles.

Kent shook himself and sat down. His landline began to ring.

‘Can I take you to lunch later?’ Sue asked from the doorway. ‘I feel like celebrating.’

Kent smiled as he picked up the handset. ‘We deserve it.’

‘My thought precisely.’ Her hand skirted her belly, already anticipating success of another kind.

‘Kent Davison,’ he said.

‘Mr Davison,’ a familiar but unfamiliar voice said. ‘This is Detective Corey. I need to talk to you about some documents that Shawnee Ryan had lodged with her lawyer.’

The End


End file.
